


Prompt #29 (90-Prompt Challenge)

by GlitterBombLove



Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [29]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flash Fic, Prompt Fic, Thriller, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28819332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterBombLove/pseuds/GlitterBombLove
Summary: Prompt #29January 17, 2021Genre: Fan Fiction / Hannibal LecterPrompt: New monsterSource: Original*Note: This is just an additional vignette. The full text appears under the series "Hannibal TV - Season 4 Imagined"
Series: Prompts - 90 Challenge [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052597





	Prompt #29 (90-Prompt Challenge)

Far away, a new monster was becoming. He dragged a woman's body down a flight of stairs into a basement. The building was located in the heart of the city and he had no doubt it would be found soon. Bouyed by the success of Hannibal's escape, he took this as a sign to follow his dreams. Society failed to keep the doctor locked up because the doctor was truly great. Maybe one day, he would be great too. Perhaps he would be greater. He was tired of hiding and squashing the beauty screaming to get out. 

He worked quickly, arranging the body. He wore leather-gloves and ached to stroke her but resisted the urge. He still had his precious tokens, waiting for him at his penthouse. This was his first time and he needed this to be special. He dedicated this to his escaped hero who freed him.


End file.
